


A brisa do seu amor

by Monochromatic_Butter



Series: A Collection of One-Shots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Girls in Love, Honesty, Obedience, POV Second Person, True Love, mindless writing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochromatic_Butter/pseuds/Monochromatic_Butter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eu não preciso fingir para você", ela diz, e você acredita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A brisa do seu amor

**Author's Note:**

> Ficzinha que escrevi por impulso.

"Eu não preciso fingir para você".

 

A voz dela é calma e serena, combinando perfeitamente com o ambiente. Ela parece se encaixar em tudo; na forte brisa, no som das ondas requebrando na areia, na grama verde que ondula suavemente, no brilho em seus olhos.

 

Os cachos dela ondulam feito uma bandeira negra, um raio contrastante no céu alaranjado. Ela te observa de canto, os olhos irradiando mistério e superioridade. Seus lábios perfeitos e cheios se curvam em um sorriso esquivo.

 

"As pessoas são tão vazias, Keith.", ela fala, voltando seu olhar para os pássaros no céu. "Elas se apegam aos costumes, aos valores e morais, ao certo e ao errado, quando sabem que, na verdade, eles não existem. São apenas invenções nossas, medidas desesperadas para que nossa vida tenha um pouco de sentido."

 

Você a observa, sem palavras. Ela é como uma deusa deslumbrante, uma entidade divina. Se algum dia lhe perguntassem se você já tinha visto Deus, você diria que sim, e que ele era uma mulher.

 

"Nós somos vazias também, Keith", ela continua, o vestido branco flutuando aos seus joelhos. "Mas o nosso vazio é sincero. É puro. Não é como o vazio de nossos pais, avós ou amigos; ele é um vazio  _completo_. Um dia, provavelmente, nós vamos nos dar as mãos em um altar, você vai se ajoelhar e tomar minha mão, e perguntar se eu desejo ser sua esposa. Então, compraremos uma casinha no sul da França, adotaremos crianças e gatos e envelheceremos juntas."

 

Ela não deseja isso, e você sabe disso. Mas ela te conhece, te conhece o suficiente para saber que aqueles são todos os seus desejos mais íntimos e secretos.

 

Você era uma garota superficial e cheia de sonhos, até conhecê-la.

 

Você queria uma amizade sincera. Um  _amor_ sincero. Então, você a conheceu, e junto com ela veio seu imenso, vasto vazio.

 

"As pessoas fazem discursos sobre bondade. Sobre valores, sobre morais. Sobre outras pessoas. As pessoas discriminam, riem de nós, dos nossos cabelos, do nosso rosto, da nossa pele, do nosso peso. Elas estão tão desesperadas em seus vazios, que se contentam em levar uma vida assim, às custas do sofrimento dos outros que estão tão desesperados quanto eles."

 

 _Nós_. As frases dela eram sempre tão ambíguas, com um efeito tão esmagador em cima do sua mente confusa. Ela podia estar falando de  _vocês duas_ ; mas também podia estar falando dos indígenas, dos asiáticos, dos cabelos crespos, dos escorridos, da gordura, dos ossos.

 

E o seu coração vazio quer acreditar, à todo custo, que ela está falando de vocês duas. Do casal que há entre vocês.

 

"Nós já fomos assim, Keith. Mas nós nos livramos disso."

 

Então ela se vira, e os olhos dela exibem todos os sentimentos possíveis.

 

"Nós podemos conviver. Juntas. Por que no final de tudo..."

 

No fundo de todos esses sentimentos, há um imenso vazio. 

 

"Nós nos amamos."

 

Ela estende a mão, e você sabe o que ela quer. 

 

Você a toma, sem medo nenhum, e deixa que o vazio as preencha. Sob o céu alaranjado do crepúsculo e os grunhidos dos corvos, vocês fazem a sua última dança. 

 

Na manhã seguinte, as pessoas vão as encontrar, e vão comentar. Vocês vão ser mais um tópico de suas fofocas. Mas vocês não se importam.

 

Por que no final de tudo, vocês se amavam, e aquele era um amor sincero.


End file.
